During a well servicing or drilling operation, pump iron is used to transport gas and/or fluid from a mud pump to the well. The pump iron is typically laid along the ground between the mud pump and the well. The pump iron is typically not laid in a straight line between the mud pump and the well. In some cases, the pump iron will have to be routed around obstacles at the well site. The pump iron is composed of swing joints, hammer unions, and lengths of pump iron. If a pump iron system were to fail due to some combination of system fatigue or pressure, the failure could be catastrophic in nature. If a pump iron system were to fail, the lengths of pump iron could be thrown about the well site, damaging other items and equipment and, more importantly, potentially causing personal injury.